Stuck in the Middle
by AmyLeeFisher
Summary: Kendall and Logan go to the mall to get their girlfriends presents, but Logan's stubbornness gets him shot... WHAT WILL HAPPEN !


**Hi so this was requested by IronKing7827 enjoy i don't own anything :)**

****"Guys please if it was your girlfriends, we do it for you" Kendall said

"Yeah but me and Carlos don't have girlfriends, to buy anything for" James said folding his arms.

"yeah that's right" Carlos said fist banging with James.

"Come- one me and Logan always do stuff for you" Kendall pleaded.

"Really like what ?' James said raising an eye brow.

"Like...

"Oh please leave it to me, James if you come well buy you a Cuda product of your choice and Carlos a corn dog" Logan said smirking.

"Deal" Carlos and James said springing from the couch and towards the door.

"Nice one" Kendall said he and Logan touching fingers together. (A/N like in big time sparks 'LUCKY').

Kendall , Logan, James and Carlos made it to the shopping centre. "Wow this is bigger than i remember" Carlos said staring at the ceiling.

"And.. OM MY GOD Look at the size of that Cuda store" James said squealing like a little girl.

"Arent you glad you came" Kendall said grinning.

"Oh shut it" James said rolling his eyes.

"And we will get your corn dogs and Cuda stuff after we get our girlfriends presents" Kendall said looking at Logan who was nodding.

"Well maybe we want our presents now" Carlos said moving closer to James.

" Look we don't have tome to argue the store is closing in 1 hour." Logan said shaking his head.

"Fine meet us in the jewellery store as soon as your done" Kendall said handing James and Carlos $20 each.

"Hey Cuda products aren't cheap, y-know" James said with attitude in his voice. Kendall grounded and reached for another $20 when Logan stopped him. "I got it" Logan said handing James another $20.

"Hey, i want change" Logan called as they walked off, "Yeah.. Yeah" James said rolling his eyes even though Logan couldn't see.

Logan and Kendall walked into the jewellery store looked around for a good 10 ins when they saw it, two gold necklaces.

"There perfect" Kendall said his face lighting up.

"Yeah.. and look if you buy 2 you get free matching bracelets" Logan said ecstatic.

"Jo and Camille are going to love us forever" Kendall said gawking at the necklaces and bracelets.

"Well lets stop starting at them and buy them before we run out of time " Logan said walking up to the lady.

"Excuse me, me and my friend would like to buy two gold necklaces. "Would that be a part of the bracelet package?" The women asked softly.

"Yeah" Logan said getting out his credit card and along with Kendall. After the were bought the women put them in cute little box's and gave them to the boys.

Kendall and Logan were about to leave when a tall man dressed in black bumped into them. "Sorry" Logan and Kendall said apologising .

"No, sorry" The man said pushing the boys back flashing his gun. "Open your bag now" The man said in a harsh tone jabbing the gun into Kendall's stomach. Kendall was in shock but he did as the man said. The man grabbed the necklace and bracelet and moved onto Logan.

"Now you, open your bag"

"No, its for my girlfriend" Logan said clutching the necklace and bracelet to his chest. "Logan" Kendall said his eyes opened wide at his friends gesture.

"Aww well isn't that sweet, shame you won't be around to give it too her" The man said with a smirk, he jabbed the gun into Logan's stomach and pulled the trigger. Logan released the bag and the man grabbed it and took off running.

Logan fell to the floor, his body limp.

"LOGAN" Kendall yelled only it sounded muffled to Logan. Logan could feel the presence of the rest of his friends, he could hear panicked voices and people screaming.

"JAMES CALL AN AMBULANCE.. NOW" Kendall screamed. " Logan stay awake please"

"Logan! Logan, talk to me!" Kendall yelled.

Logan was sprawled on the floor, blood spurting from his stomach. Carlos was running his hands through his hair nervously as James paced beside him.

Logan's vision blurred and his eyes started to close...

**so What did we think, please ****review and tell me what could happen next is this okay.. i hope this is what you expected? :)**

**xx Amy**


End file.
